dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. A Small Break Walking through the streets of Carrot Village with her jacket over her shoulder, Celia sighed to herself. Even after two years, the search for her father had turned out to be fruitless. She began to wonder if she'd ever find who she was looking for... There is a very loud commotion towards the center of the village including the sounds of crashing and various items breaking. Looking up, Celia muttered, "Huh? ...'The hell's goin' on?" Putting her jacket back on, she rushed towards the scene of the commotion. In the centre there is a group of men most pretty young and well built several are on the floor in a heap a teenage girl is resting against a wall balancing a chunk of meat on her finger, she is wearing saiyan armor and gauntlets that look like they were made herself she is smirking at them "sheesh you have like 15 guys and you still cower here. Come on then who isnt scared to face a young girl" on of the men finally gets the guts to move in shouting "you bitch" while swinging wildly at her "well at least you tried i guess" she effortlessly sidesteps the attack grabbing his arm and flipping him down before smashing his head to the ground knocking him out "well who's next?" Stepping forwards, Celia asked, "Oi, what's th' deal here? Cauli doesn't seem to acknowledge her by looking at her but she does respond "oh these idiots decided to try and steal my wallet and my meal so i said if they could beat me they can have it guilt free" she walks over to the one who seems to be the leader "funny how bravado shrivels when faced with something unexpected" for a brief second she grins sending a fast open palmed thrust into the mans stomach sending him flying into the wall the men take this as their cue to run away "theres no fun in weaklings i get no challenge and theres no fun without challenge" Celia thought for a moment, before saying, "Y'know, I'm pretty sure there would've been a way t' solve that problem without resortin' t' violence." Cauli stretches for a moment before devouring the meat in a single bite "you're probably right all i did was issue a challenge they didn't have to accept" she wipes her mouth and smiles it is quite a cocky and sadistic smile "In my eyes those who make the history of the world are those with the strength power or determination to fight for it the losers get pushed to the side. it may not be fair but its how the world works, i could have solved it without violence but they could have eaten without resorting thievery" Cauli appears in front of celia and flicks her nose "i do what i'm good at fighting is in my blood if you dont follow that path good for you but this is my way" she turns around and slowly walks off Celia watched her walk away for a moment before calling, "Alright, but ya better not cause any more trouble while I'm around!" Cauli stops mid stride and spins around on her foot to face her "or what?" she puts on a mocking tone "you'll stop me in the name of justice or you will put an end to my rampage against those foolish enough to face me?" she start laughing seemingly finding great amusement in her sarcasm "you're welcome to try i mean maybe that mannish frame you possess may hide some actual strength, pfft i'll do what i've always done whether or not you approve of it" "Well, I may not like t' fight," Celia said, folding her arms, "but here's hopin' you don't force me t' do it." Cauli shakes her head "the only people who use that line when saying they dont like to fight are the ones looking for an excuse" Caulis eyes go sharp and he grin toothy and sinister "well then hows about i give you an excuse" she punches the ground causing a large crack and a huge resulting shockwave buildings shake and many look unstable "oh what do you know they survived the first blow well i doubt they will survive the second" she slowly raises her fist once more "Oi, there's no need for that!" Celia growled, clenching her fist and shooting a red beam of ki from her palm at Cauli. Cauli doesn't move letting the beam hit her straight on through the dust her eyes can still be seen. when it clears Cauli hasnt budged and the damage seems nothing more than a slight scuff on the side of her face "oh look at that I was right" she begins slowly walking towards Celia confidently "so the gauntlet has been thrown, how will you respond i wonder" Celia's eyes shined red as she spat, "You're gonna regret doin' that." She then suddenly forward to deliver a powerful punch to the face. Cauli smirks and backsteps rapidly using her rocking movements to throw herself and her fist forward coliding with Celias punch causing a shockwave as Cauli begins laughing "throwing a lot into that punch there? Not bad i like that style" Incensed by this, Celia let out a yell of rage as she began to throw a quick barrage of punches and kicks. Cauli dodges a few "my my such anger, how do you expect to hit me properly if you can't keep focused" she lets a punch and kick hit her taking them full on then grabing her leg and throwing off her centre of gravity "i mean it isn't hard to use that large frame of yours to my advantage if you aren't prepared" she slips under her leg and kicks the back of her knee causing her to stumble. Celia rolled forward from this, turning and shooting a large red blast of ki at Cauli. "This again change your tune missy" Cauli uppercuts the blast sending it skywards where it explodes Caulis hand is smoking and she is shaking it wincing at the heat of it "a little more spicy than im used to but ki isnt really my thing" Celia flew forwards at Cauli, but right when she was in attacking range, she teleported behind Cauli, forcefully jabbing her foot at Cauli's back. Cauli is knocked forward by the kick as she arches from the hit, her tail wraps around Celias leg pulling her into caulis range in which she elbows her in the stomach As the wind was knocked out of her, Celia realized, ''This is my chance! ''She then grabbed at Cauli's tail, and threw a strong punch at her face. Cauli takes the blow full on there is an audible crack and blood seems to spurt out, Cauli is pushed back but not far she seems stoicly stood in posisition pushing against the fist laughter can be heard from behind it "I'll admit that was a good punch, i'll at least give you credit for that" there is a sudden gust of wind as Cauli's aura flares outwards her nose bleeding but she is still smirking "i'll give you one free shot but afterr that im going to take this seriously" Celia backed off slightly, both at the gust of wind and in disbelief at how someone could be so cocky... at someone who would put so many people in danger just for a good fight. Before she knew it, she found her anger overtaking her, and she suddenly gained a red aura and her hair turned red along with it. Celia shouted in rage as she then fired a concentrated red and black beam of some kind of hellish energy. Cauli just continues laughing sounding more like someone having fun more than anything else "so you finally get it!" Cauli punches the beam causing is path to halt as she holds it back and prevents it from advancing "there's no point in treating me with hospitality or diplomacy, i fight therefore i am so don't hold back don't you dare back down" she slowly begins to pick up speed almost as if she is slicing through the beam she eventually reaches Celia swinging with a brutal swing straight to her face knocking her flying into a wall her arm drops limp heavily burnt and marked from the blast Celia's lip was bleeding from the punch, but she didn't care about that now. Kicking off the wall, she flew at Cauli, shooting a spear-like projectile made from the same evil energy. Cauli uses the distance the punch gave her to jump back seemingly kicking to create what appears to be a ki wave similar to a sword slash launching it at the spear causing them to colide as she launches herself through the explosion her face the epitome of deviant glee as she spins around and attempts to clotheslines Celia with a kick Celia blocked the kick with her forearm, grabbing Cauli's leg and then spinning around and throwing her up into the air, shooting a ball of hellfire after her. Cauli flips in the air and the deadwieght of her arm manages to get her low enough to dodge the fire. She drops rapidly grabbing Celias face and grinding it against the wall throwing her to the ground and then springboarding off her body to get some distance. Trying to ignore the searing pain and the blood dripping down her face, Celia thrust her palms into the ground, both pushing herself up into the air and causing hellfire to rise beneath Cauli. Cauli punches the wall kicking up dust to choke the flame as best she can so she isnt engulfed, she charges through it knowing flames burn less when tackled at speed skidding along the ground getting her distance and preparing to respond to her moves Shooting a barrage of ki blasts at Cauli, Celia flew forward, throwing a quick flurry of punches and kicks. Cauli takes the hits recklessly to get close wrapping her arms around Celias stomach locking her into a piledriver position and slamming her head first into the ground Trying to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness, Celia used this moment to fire another red and black beam of evil energy. Cauli can't dodge she is way too close so she shifts her weight meaning it misses her chest and blasts into her shoulder instead "Not bad, not bad at all. Your unrefined reckless and way too sporadic but i like that" Cauli simply throws her to the ground at this point its clear she has the advantage "its a shame, if you had some real strength behind that this could be a damn good match" Cauli reaches into her armor and takes out a senzu bean eating it her arms immediately regain their function and she seems completely fine she throws a bean to Celia "when you can walk again if you want to settle this go ahead but bring your A game. The names Cauli and if you give another interesting match who knows maybe i'll ask your name ciao" she smirks giving a mocking 2 fingered salute before simply dissapearing As her hair turned back to its regular brown and her red aura faded away, she collapsed, muttering, "D-damn... that took everythin' I had... just t' keep that form up..." Shoving the bean into her mouth, she could feel her energy returning to her and her cuts and bruises beginning to heal. As she got to her feet, she said to herself, "Cauli... Once I find out how t' control that form I assumed... I'm gonna get ya good." With that, she walked away, determined to make herself stronger. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Locations Category:RP Areas